Annabeth and Piper's rekindled friendship
by badjoebob
Summary: Annabeth and Piper were close friends. When Annabeth fell into Tartarus it was hard on them both, and now they don't know if there still the same friends. Rated M for later chapters.


It had been 10 days sense Percy and Annabeth escaped Tartarus. The group of demi-gods on the Argo II, were trying to get back to a normal pace. Well what

was normal for them, the ship was still slightly battered and they had frequent monster attacks. That evening Frank, Percy and Jason were taking turns fending

off flying monster wolf-eagle things, while the other try's to pull a metal street lamp out of the hull of the ship. Apparently tree trolls collected them.

Piper Mclean wasn't a particularly dangerous demi-god, well accept for the fact she can make you walk off of a cliff if she merely asked you to. She stood in her

room facing away from the door, looking into her knife, Katoptris, and was trying not to think about Jason. She and Jason were arguing again. Piper thought

since Annabeth was back, Jason could stop giving orders out left and right. But she knew Jason was as strong as willed as Annabeth was and they would have

to hash it out eventually. Still she wasn't happy with him at that moment and she was lonely. Piper wished she could get up the nerve to talk to Annabeth

again, but she wasn't sure about what she would say. Would she still look at me the same? She dismissed that train of thought. If Annabeth wanted to talk,

she would, it's not up to me. She dropped her knife, sat down on her bed and started to braid her hair. Wishing for the hundredth time that day, that she would

hear the familiar knock on her door.

Annabeth was having a tough time adjusting to life back on the Argo, even though at first on the voyage, everyone looked to her as there leader, a sort of

captain. She knew it wasn't like that anymore. Jason was the one in charge and she wasn't happy about it. She felt useless and bored, and something else.

She and Percy hadn't spoken much since there violent exit from the darkest part of the underworld. Annabeth didn't know why, but she was angry with him,

dissatisfied and restless. It was as if a wall had come up between them and both were waiting for the other to knock it down. Every time she looked at him,

she saw the darkness, the evil in Tartarus. She looked glumly at the boys working on fighting the cynogriffon wolf eagle. The others were absent from the deck,

and probably in there rooms catching a break from fighting or repairing. Piper was a good friend to Annabeth, and she missed her quick wit and understanding,

and well... she just missed her. She decided to go and find her. The floor boards had burn marks, and tar on them, she would have to talk to Leo about getting

a drone to to some repair work. She got to Pipers door an hesitated, she didn't know why but she was nervous. "it's stupid" she thought. "nothing to be afraid

of." She finally knocked once, then three times softly, wondering if Piper would remember there knocking code.

Piper's heart stuttered and she looked up. Did she hear that right? Her palms turned cold and clammy, and she faltered for a minute, thinking she only imagined

it. but after what seemed like hours instead of 10 seconds, she got up and unlocked the door.

Annabeth bit her lip waiting, but when no response came, her heart sank. She didn' remember, she didn't care. She couldn't blame her. She probably had a lot

to think about and probably didn't even remember there secret knock. She turned away, shoving her fingers into her jeans pockets, slowly walking away

thinking about the loneliness she suddenly felt. But then she heard the click of the lock and the door open a bit. Her head felt dizzy as she turned back and

saw Piper looking at her with a slightly terrified, slightly excited expression. She remembered!

Piper just stared at her. "Umm...Hi" Annabeth said hesitantly. "Hi." Piper said slowly after a second. "I just... I just wanted to see how you were. You know, long

time to see." She said with an attempted smile. "I'm ok. I'm just uhh" Piper said quickly holding up the partially braided bit of hair. Annabeth loved that hair, She

and Piper would braid each others and she always was a little envious of it's crazy, choppy, silky waves. "Annabeth?" Piper said as if to question her. "Yes?" she

answered a little too quickly.

Piper was mentally kicking herself, for what she almost said, of course Annabeth didn't like her, not in that way! She has Percy, and I have Jason. I need to stop

staring at her lips. How do they look like that, it's like she painted them with pink snowflakes. She realized that she was taking way to long to say anything.

you look like an idiot! Forcing her eyes up to Annabeth's... Oh gods, not a good idea. They're sooo bluuue... and looking right at mine! Scrambling to come up

with something, she held up her partially braided hair. "Want me to braid your hair?" She said suddenly. Annabeth looked relieved. "Yes that would be amazing!

It gets in the way a lot" she said stepping toward her room cautiously. Annabeth raised her eyebrows in a question, looking at the door. Piper remembering

that she wasn't supposed to just stare at her. "Come in" she said. Annabeth smiled and stepped past her. Piper followed her. Her hands were shaking and she

fumbled with the door handle as she turned and closed the door.


End file.
